leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Aura trio
Aura trio is a fan term for the legendary trio of Kalos, consisting of , , and , the first two of which are found at the Team Flare Secret HQ in Pokémon X and Y, respectively. Xerneas is the Life Pokémon with the Ability , Yveltal is the Destruction Pokémon with the Ability , and Zygarde is the Order Pokémon with the ability , which reverses Fairy and Dark Auras. Xerneas spent a thousand years sleeping in the form of a tree before reviving and sharing eternal life. Yveltal absorbs the life force of all living things and turns into a cocoon when its life comes to an end. Zygarde comes to attack whenever the natural order of Xerneas and Yveltal are disrupted. History Their legend is introduced in Generation VI, where Xerneas and Yveltal are great forces, being capable of giving and stealing life energy respectively. Xerneas shares life by glowing its horns in seven colors, while Yveltal's feathers near the gray pattern on its chest glow when it is about to steal life energy. When they are at the end of their lifespan, Xerneas releases all of its life energy into all the living things in around it, while Yveltal expands its wings and steals all of the life energy of every living thing around it. Afterwards, they transform into a tree and a cocoon respectively, to sleep for 1,000 years. Zygarde Cells are always monitoring the balance between Xerneas and Yveltal, and whenever it is disrupted or destroyed, Zygarde comes to unleash its wrath. These three Pokémon, according to Professor Sycamore, are "incarnations of nature that take care of the land". While Xerneas and Yveltal are simply one entity each, Zygarde is made of smaller parts called Cores and Cells. The Cores act as the brains of Zygarde. They cannot battle on their own, but they can move around on their own. The cells are the body of Zygarde and are scattered across Kalos or Alola. Unlike the Cores, they do not think or move. Movesets Xerneas's signature move is , a non-damaging Fairy-type move that charges on the first turn. On the second turn, it causes Xerneas's Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed to increase by two stages. Yveltal's signature move is , a damage-dealing Flying-type move that inflicts damage on the target and restores the user's HP by 75% of the damage dealt. Zygarde's signature moves are , , and , damage-dealing Ground-type moves, and , a damage-dealing Dragon-type move. Similar base stats Contrary to most Legendary trios, Xerneas and Yveltal share exactly the same base stat distribution. Although Zygarde 10% and 50% Forme have lower base stats than the other two, its Complete Forme has higher base stats. In the games Pokémon X and Y In Pokémon X and Y, either Xerneas or Yveltal appears in the Team Flare Secret HQ in Geosenge Town, in which Team Flare uses the powers of the Legendary Pokémon to power the ultimate weapon created by AZ. As the player attempts to stop Team Flare, Xerneas or Yveltal awakens from its dormant state and battles the player. The Pokémon is required to be captured to progress the game. A Zygarde 50% Forme appears in Terminus Cave. Pokémon Sun and Moon In Pokémon Sun and Moon, ninety-five Zygarde Cells and five Zygarde Cores are scattered throughout Alola. If brought to the Aether Foundation lab on Alola Route 16, depending on how many Cells the player has, Zygarde 10% Forme with Aura Break, 50% Forme with Aura Break, or 50% Forme with Power Construct are available. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, a 50% Forme Zygarde can be found in Resolution Cave after becoming Champion. After catching Zygarde, a different Zygarde can be obtained from Dexio after battling him in the Aether Foundation lab on Alola Route 16, obtaining the Zygarde Cube. The other two members of the Aura trio can be encountered in the Ultra Space Wilds through Ultra Warp Ride. can be encountered in the Rocky World through a green warp hole. can be encountered in the Cliff World through a red warp hole. In the spin-off games Pokémon Rumble World In Pokémon Rumble World, the three appear in different areas, all as special bosses. Xerneas appears in Pixie Glen in Fairy Land, Yveltal appears in Chilling Graveyard in Dark Land, and Zygarde appears in Surveillance Dunes in Starlight Islands. In the anime In the main series :Main articles: Xerneas (M17), Yveltal (M17), Squishy, and Z2 Xerneas and Yveltal both debuted Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction as major characters. In the , Diancie had a responsibility as the Princess of the Diamond Domain to maintain the balance of its ecosystem by making a new Heart Diamond. However, as she lacked the power to create a stable Heart Diamond, she sought help from Xerneas, as its Fairy Aura could revitalize energy. As Diancie's journey began, she bumped into and , who soon decided to accompany Diancie in her pursuit of Xerneas. As the team pursued the Legendary Pokémon, several thieves—Merilyn, Riot, Argus Steel and Millis Steel—were also in pursuit of Diancie to take advantage of her ability to create diamonds. The group were able to catch a moment with Xerneas and bathed under its Fairy Aura, as Xerneas told Diancie that Fairy Aura was not what she needed, but there was a power inside her. The chase led to Allearth Forest and the group's activity awakened and enraged the Cocoon of Destruction, Yveltal. Yveltal went on a rampage with its , petrifying the thieves and their Pokémon. Yveltal eventually gained on the group, continually firing harmful beams that triggered extreme emotions within Diancie, enabling her to Mega Evolve. Before Ash's Pikachu was completely petrified by Yveltal, Xerneas appeared to battle it, and its mere presence was able to quell Yveltal's rage. Yveltal finally flew calmly away from the forest. Soon after, Xerneas used its Fairy Aura to revitalize the forest and revive the Pokémon and people petrified, including Pikachu. Xerneas then transformed into its dormant form to look over Allearth Forest for the next thousand years. A Xerneas also appeared as a silhouette in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!. However, its antlers could clearly be seen. A Zygarde Core, named Squishy, has a major role in the arc of the XY series as a target of Team Flare. It traveled with Ash and his friends in Bonnie's bag for the duration of the arc. All three appeared in The Legend of X, Y, and Z! during a flashback. Neutral Xerneas anime.png|Xerneas in Neutral Mode in the Xerneas Tree.png|Xerneas in its tree form in the anime Yveltal Cocoon.png|Yveltal in its cocoon form in the anime Zygarde Cells anime.png|Zygarde Cells in the anime Squishy.png|Zygarde Core in the anime Squishy 10 Percent Forme.png|Zygarde 10% Forme in the anime Zygarde Complete Forme anime.png|Zygarde Complete Forme in the anime In Pokémon Generations ]] A Complete Forme Zygarde appeared inside Terminus Cave in The Adventure. An Yveltal appeared in The Beauty Eternal, where Team Flare captured it so they can begin the next phase of their plans. In the manga ]] ]] In the movie adaptations ]] Xerneas and Yveltal appear in the of the first , Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga Manabu and Hiroshi used a Xerneas and an Yveltal respectively in Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY!. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Xerneas in its Active Mode, and Yveltal debuted in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play. The two faced each other in a battle, which caused chaos and destruction in Vaniville Town. The two eventually stopped fighting and returned to their dormant tree and cocoon states, which were sought after by Team Flare to power their ultimate weapon. Later after being revived from its tree form, Xerneas took on its Neutral Mode. Afterwards, it befriended and was caught by and is nicknamed Xerxer. When Malva arrives and reveals that she had captured Yveltal, the two nearly clashed again before Xerosic stopped them stating that Lysandre ordered a ceasefire as the powers of the two would cause an endless war. Xerxer agrees with this and escaped carrying Y and her friends. Later Y is soon ambushed by Essentia, who steals Xerxer and commands it to attack Y and X. Zygarde arrives to stop it, absorbing the "forces of nature" into its body. This however, left it defenseless giving Essentia the chance to capture it. Afterwards, near the Pokémon Village, X and are attacked by Yveltal, Xerxer tells them to leave as it and Yveltal are going to have a non-Human battle. As X's group faces Lysandre he orders Essentia to use Zygarde to battle them. During the battle X manages to change her mind, but Lysandre steals Zygarde's Poké Ball, allowing him full control over it. Concurrently Yveltal and Xerxer are slowing down, Xerxer informs X's friends that they are returning to their dormant forms. Because of this Zygarde begins to disintegrate, and X hits it with a combined attack from his team. This resulted in Zygarde exploding into millions of green blobs, and Lysandre begins to fall. Soon after the battle ended, Blue and Blaine visited Sycamore and mentioned to him about seeing a little green silhouette after Zygarde disintegrated into the blobs. Sycamore reveals to them that such green silhouettes, which he dubs as Zygarde Cells, have been spotted in a far away region as well, and sends Dexio and Sina to investigate them in Alola. Xerxer Neutral Mode.png|Xerneas in Neutral Mode in Pokémon Adventures Xerxer tree form.png|Xerneas in its tree form in Pokémon Adventures Malva Yveltal cocoon form Adventures.png|Yveltal in its cocoon form in Pokémon Adventures Zygarde Cell Adventures.png|thumb|160px|Zygarde Cell in Pokémon Adventures Zygarde Core Adventures.png|thumb|160px|Zygarde Core in Pokémon Adventures Zygarde 10 Percent Forme Adventures.png|thumb|160px|Zygarde 10% Forme in Pokémon Adventures Trivia * Each member of the trio has unique distinctions from each other: ** Xerneas is the only member of the trio to be a single Type. ** Yveltal is the only member of the trio to not have an alternate form. ** Zygarde is the only member of the trio that: *** Is not a game mascot in the core series. *** Has two signature abilities. *** Has multiple signature moves. Category:Fanon terminology * de:Auren-Trio fr:Trio de la vie it:Trio Nordico zh:传说的气场宝可梦